Cosas de la vida
by milly loca
Summary: Una seria de cosas que puede pasar en la vida de una pareja que no tiene nada en común, pero que de todas maneras viven felices juntos. Soy mala para los resúmenes U U, Para el foro "Anteiku"
1. Chapter 1

Cosas de la vida

Día 1

Basándose en una canción triste

(Canción: "El Jinete" de Enrique Bunbury)

El presente fic participa en el reto "70 Días de tu OTP" del Foro "Anteiku"

Era un día como cualquier otro, si un día gris y nublado, triste era la palabra correcta para describirlo, ya que un hombre estaba en un bar con una botella de Vodka a un lado medio vacía, el pobre estaba llorando la pérdida de su novia, una hermosa polaca, de cabellera rubia y de mirada esmeralda, pero lo que más le gustaba de ella era su sonrisa como el mismo sol que iluminaba sus días grises, pero ese sol se apagó para siempre cuando la joven le dijo que estaba enferma, no le importo, Ivan estaba decidido a no dejarla hasta que el fin y así fue, no se separó de ella, hasta que llego su final.

Fue un día soleado del mes de Agosto cuando su sol dejo de brillar, cuando Felika dejo de existir para siempre en la tierra, mas no en su corazón.

-Hoy es un día hermoso-Dijo el ruso sonriendo como siempre lo hacía.

\- Ósea como que, tienes razón, el sol esta en lo alto y se ve súper lindo-Dijo con esa manera tan peculiar que tiene de decir las cosas.

-¿Cómo te sientes hoy?-Le pregunto el ruso mirándola algo preocupado, la chica lucia más pálida que de costumbre.

-Como que, estoy bien Ivan, no tienes que tratarme como si me fuera a romper-Rio un poco, Ivan igual rio con ella.

-Bueno descansa, en un rato te van a traer tu comida para que comas, recuerda que tienes que alimentarte bien-Sonrió al ver el puchero de la polaca, se le hacía tan tierna cuando hacía eso.

El ruso se fue y la dejo descansar, la chica se quedó dormida sin imaginarse que no despertaría jamás, para cuando el ruso llego para darle su comida y noto que ella no despertaba era más que obvio que algo estaba mal, el día siguiente fue el entierro y el anterior el joven ruso había entrado en una depresión tan fuerte que había intentado suicidarse en más de una vez, pero ahora solo esperaba la muerte, para poder estar con su "pequeño girasol", el solo pensar que ella lo estaba esperando con los brazos abiertos para no separarse nunca más lo llenaba de ilusión y tristeza ya que para él la vida era de lo más injusta con él, no solo se empeñó en quitarle a sus hermanas, si no ahora a la persona que mas amaba.

Pero él sabía que muy pronto su vida a terminar y estaría junto a sus seres más queridos y estaría junto a ella, esa sería su recompensa por los años de espera, y ese día en particular era el aniversario de la fecha de la muerte de su amada, a la cual tanto amo y la perdió para siempre.

-Muy pronto Felika, estaremos juntos y nada ni nadie nos va a separar-Dijo en voz baja mirando la foto de su novia y futura prometida, recordaba que cuando ella saliera del hospital le pediría matrimonio, pero ya no pudo y solo atino de ponerle el anillo en su dedo al momento del entierro para que siempre lo llevara con ella, incluso en la muerte.

-No desesperes, yo tengo la eternidad para esperarte-Dijo una dulce voz en su cabeza.

Ivan sonrió y miro la luna que dejaba ver su luz por las ventanas del bar, era la voz de ella, no había duda de eso.

Bueno creo que me pase por mucho, pero en el próximo tratare de no pasarme, pero es lo que pasa cuando una está inspirada, pero tratare de cuidar eso en el próximo "Capitulo" bueno nos leemos en otro momento, nos vemos y que tengan un buen Día, tarde o noche, o cualquier momento del día en que estén viendo este Fic.

Como sea, espero que les guste y me den su apoyo para esto n_n, como ya dije antes, nos vemos en otra ocasión.


	2. Chapter 2

Día 2

Malos entendidos.

Era un día normal en la academia Gakuen todos los alumnos estaban tranquilos en el jardín del lugar, cada uno en su propio royo, pero una pareja en particular llamaba la atención, eran un ruso y una polaca que nunca se separaban, ya que aunque tuvieran sus diferencias ellos siempre estaban juntos, por extraño que parezca.

Ese día en particular estaban los dos haciendo un trabajo en la biblioteca de la escuela, todo normal hasta que Felika fue por otro libro ya que en el que estaba buscando información no había nada que le pudiera servir.

-Voy por otro libro-Dijo mientras se levantaba e iba a las repisas.

Cuando estaba buscando entre las repisas, encontró el que buscaba, un libro de historia que grueso y pesando de los que estaban hasta arriba, intento alcanzarlo.

-Rayos, no lo alcanzo-Se lamentó rendida.

-Yo que ayudo-Dijo una de sus compañeros de equipo, Ivan.

-Gracias, es uno de hasta arriba-Dijo la chica señalando el libro.

El ruso en vez de bajarlo, la levanto en brazos haciendo que la pobre se sonrojara un poco, pero solo así, pudo alcanzar el libro que quería.

-¡Lo tengo!-Exclamo contenta.

Pero en ese momento, Ivan como que perdió el equilibrio y termino por caerse junto con la polaca sobre el para que ella no recibiera algún daño. Lo cual fue peor, ya que hicieron mucho ruido y sin más llamaron la atención de todos los que estaban en la biblioteca, que fueron a ver qué pasaba, cuando llegaron todos, alumnos y encargados, vieron a los jóvenes en una situación muy comprometedora para los dos, así como incomoda.

Los dos se levantaron como un rayo y sin más se disculparon con medio mundo, sin mencionar que el hermano mayor de la polaca casi mata a Ivan por "ultrajar" a su hermanita.

A la mañana siguiente.

Los dos estaban sentados en silencio en el salón de clases, poniendo atención a la clase de historia o lo intentaban, ya que todos los miraban de reojo y comentaban lo que paso en la biblioteca, nadie se convencía de que lo que paso fue un mal entendido y por si fuera poco, el periódico escolar lo público en primera plana, y era de lo que más se hablaba en la escuela.

-Mi vida está acabada-Se lamentó la chica en el almuerzo.

Ivan solo la reconforto con una palmada en la espalda, lo que esas personas quieren es ver el mundo arder y lo estaban logrando.


	3. Chapter 3

**Día 3**

 **Teniendo la charla.**

Era un día normal y cierto ruso y su esposa estaban esperando a su joven hija para hablar con ella, ya que su hija, Bárbara, aunque ya era una adolescente hecha y derecha, y aunque era capas de cuidarse sola, no podían dejar de preocuparse por ella.

La joven rubia y de ojos amatistas llego a su casa de lo mas sonriente, saludo a sus padres y se fue a su cuarto a cambiar y hacer su tarea, una vez que terminó bajl a comer con sus padres y fue ahí donde el martirio para Felika e Iván comenzó.

-Bárbara, tenemos que hablar de ciettas cosas-Dijo la madre algo nerviosa.

-Ocurre algo malo? - Preguntó la chica preocupada.

-No es eso, verás, de lo que te queremos hablar es de-Hizo una pausa mirando a su esposa-Sexualidad.

La chica se atragantó con su comida y los miro con una expresión de pánico, que luego cambio a una relajada.

-Me van a enseñar cosas nuevas? Ya que lo que nos enseña la maestra ya me lo se de ida y vuelta-Dijo como si del clima se tratase.

El ruso y la polaca solo se quedaron con caras de WTF, y lo otro que se vio fue a una mujer y una adolescente correr de pánico por toda la casa intentando hacer reaccionar al pobre Iván que se había desmayado.


End file.
